


Kiss Me

by MissSpitfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Cute, F/F, F/M, Funny, Heartbreak, Kissing, Pain, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpitfire/pseuds/MissSpitfire
Summary: A Collection of Short stories including different kinds of kisses with our favorite Marvel characters....
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Thor/Original Female Character(s) (Marvel), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Christmas Kiss - Steve Rogers

“Merry Christmas!,” I was greeted by the sound of several people as I walked into the main room of Stark Tower, adjusting the bags that draped over my arms, I shot the group of Avengers a smile.

“Merry Christmas!” I nearly dropped the present that was balancing precariously on my arms but Pepper was quick to rush over and take the present out of my arms as well as several of the bags bursting with food and even more presents.

“Someone got into the Christmas Spirit,” she smiled warmly, her eyes scanning over the ugly knit sweater and reindeer antler headband I was wearing.

“Naturally, do you need help with anything?” I went to move forward but was stopped when her arm blocked my path.

“No, no you just stay there I got it all sorted,” I arched my brow and was about to ask why I had to stay there when his voice rang out and my heart stuttered.

“Sorry I’m late, Merry Christmas all,”

“Merry Christmas Cap,” I turned and looked at the male who was now standing beside me, he was dressed in a long dark coat dusted with snowflakes, a festive red and white striped scarf poked out from beneath the dark material. He had a bright smile spread across his face as Pepper engaged him in a conversation but I wasn’t hearing anything instead I was drinking him in. I had had the biggest crush on this man for so long and I couldn’t help ogling him so openly. Okay so I may have had a small nip Christmas brandy before coming over so my shyness wasn’t so obvious and I wouldn’t be a bumbling mess whenever he spoke to me.

“Hey Lana,” I was pulled back into reality by the sound of Pepper’s voice.

“Huh?” quickly I pulled my eyes away from Steve, not missing the smile that curled his lips and the laughter that sparkled in his eyes. Shit, I had been caught.

“Look up,” with that she turned and walked away, confused. I lifted my head and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the frame.

“How many of our friends have you caught with this?” I asked looking at the group of people. All the while contemplating committing murder on Christmas. She knew what she was doing.

“All of us,” Clint answered, “Bucky and Sam had to kiss, funniest thing I have seen all night.”

“Come on man!” Sam groaned, throwing something at the male. I giggled looking back up at the sprig. “Lana it’s tradition, come on, the way you were just ogling at Cap we all know you want to kiss him.” my cheeks flushed and I flipped the hero off glaring daggers at him, he just laughed. Taking a deep breath I turned my attention to the male who stood in front of me, my heart hammered in my chest as I swallowed hard.

“Kiss… Kiss…” the chant started small and I knew Parker was the one who started it. Within seconds it resounded through the whole tower. Biting the bullet I grabbed the lapels of Steve’s jacket and reached up on tip-toes pressing my lips to his tasting a minty note of toothpaste on his lips and something stronger, whisky.

His body went rigid with shock before his arms wrapped around my waist and he smiled into the kiss, his tongue darting out and tracing the seam of my lips I gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. My knees turned to jelly and I fell against him grateful his arms were around me to keep my upright.

“Alright, alright keep it PG there are children present… and by children I mean Parker here,” Bucky spoke up earning an offended ‘hey’ from the youngest Avenger. I pulled away from Steve a dopey smile on my face and I could feel that my cheeks were flushed.

“Merry Christmas Lana,” his voice was gravelly and I nearly whimpered at the way it affected me.

“Merry Christmas Steve.”


	2. Come to Bed Kiss - Bucky Barnes

I had no idea what the time was, it was late. I knew that because my eyes burned with sleep and the brightness of my computer screen didn’t help. I wanted nothing more than to close the machine on my lap and stagger to bed but I couldn't. I had to get these emails read and sent off before the morning otherwise my arse was going to be handed to me.

“Kate,” his voice was thick and full of sleep. Lifting my eyes from my screen, I could only make out his shape and the slight glint of his metallic arm. “Are you coming to bed,” he stifled a yawn.

“I won’t be that much longer,” which was a lie, I didn’t know how much longer I was going to be because this one email was taking me forever, I kept going in and out of focus. “Go back to bed Buck.” he groaned and I heard his body slump against the doorframe. I chuckled before turning my attention back to the screen in front of me. My eyes were so sore and tired that they began to water, but I was being stubborn. I needed to get this done even if I didn’t end up sleeping, I was going to finish this.

I gasped when I felt my legs being lifted and the lounge sank as Bucky fell into it placing my blanketed legs across his lap. “Buck,” I began.

“I can’t sleep without you,” he answered knowing exactly what I was going to ask. Now that he was closer I could see his profile in the light emanating from my laptop screen. His dark brown hair was tousled, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted.

“Babe you will be more comfortable in bed,” he simply groaned, shaking his head.

“I’m comfortable here,” it was a lie and we both knew it. Shrugging I gave up and turned my attention back to the screen in front of me. I had started to type my reply when I felt his fingers gently tracing patterns on my shins, slowly he inched them higher until he was tracing patterns on my exposed thigh. I bit back a sigh, my attention leaving the job at hand. I obviously had been distracted enough that my laptop slammed shut and was pulled out of my reach.

“Hey!” I shrieked when I felt both of his hands grip my hips and pull me down further on the couch. He wedged his body between mine. "If I get fired tomorrow it's on you," I scolded but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I'll take it," he chuckled pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss, "now are you coming to bed?" His hands trailed down lifting my legs and wrapping them around his hips as he kissed my jaw and down my throat causing my breathing to hitch.

"I mean…" it was meant to come out teasingly instead it was breathy. I felt him smile into my skin knowing he had won. Within seconds he had pulled me from the couch a laugh fell from my lips as he adjusted me, my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"To bed," his voice was triumphant as he peppered the side of my neck with kisses, bitting down on the curve of my shoulder.

"You don't play fair."

"Only when it comes to something I really want," his tone was rough and he squeezed my ass to prove his point. I fell against his burying my face into the curve of his neck inhaling his musky scent, my eyes closing, sleep taking hold of me almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second chapter is here and this time it is Bucky... enjoy


	3. First Kiss - Peter Parker

A storm raged around my flat, the wind whipped harshly rattling the screens, sleet and rain fell heavily smacking against the glass panes. I sat bunched up on my lounge chair, a thick blanket wrapped around me and the heat blasting. On the screen in front of me I watched Disney’s Robin Hood. Something nostalgic to calm my nerves. I had every blind drawn but I knew it wouldn’t be enough to block out the on coming lightning storm that was coming. I grabbed my phone and unlocked the screen reading over the message I just sent to my best friend.

_‘_ _Wanna come watch Disney movies?;_

I had sent it just as I started my current movie. I was around ten minutes in and hadn’t heard back from him. Sighing I threw my phone away from me and pulled the blanket over my head and wrapping it around my chest before falling forward on my seat so I lay on my stomach.

My phone buzzed and I scrambled to grab it hoping it was him.

_‘_ _Scared ;P_ _’_

_‘_ _You fucking know it Parker!_ _’_

Peter had been my best friend for as long as I could remember so he knew my fear of storms and this one was going to be a doozy. Over the years I had got better, I could handle most however this one was pushing it. They were predicting strong to gale force winds, hard, heavy rainfall and possible snow as well as a strong storm front.

_Alright, I_ _’_ _l be over in 5_

Smiling I placed my phone down and returned my attention to the movie that played out in front of me.

___

Exactly five minutes later there was a knock at my door. Jumping to my feet I rushed to my door, unlocking it and wrenching it open.

“Peter,” I breathed smiling as I took him in. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans, a thick coat to protect from the elements and he held a plastic bag in his hands a kind smile spread across his face.

“Hey Soph,” moving aside he walked in instantly shrugging his coat off a navy blue long sleeved shirt. “Wow how hot do you have it in here?”

“I have it on furnace setting,” I joked before walking over to the thermostat and turning it down, the room, now that I took notice, was quite warm. “What have you got in the bag?”

“Just a few snacks, popcorn, candy, m&m’s… all the things needed for a movie night.” he said looking into the bag. “Oh and this,” he pulled out two torches and smiled. “You never know, they say it’s highly likely the power is gonna go out. Guess I had better get the popcorn made now then,” with that he removed the snack from the bag and walked into my small kitchen.

“Sorry about this Peter.”

“What?” he asked turning once he had set the microwave going, “Don’t worry about it. Rather spend the night here with you than at home.”

“Thank you… I’m getting better, but…”

“Hey don’t even start. It’s alright. Seriously Soph, everyone has their fears. If I can help you in anyway you know I will. I always have.” my heart ached at how much of a nice guy he was. He didn’t make me feel stupid for having a sever fear and he was right, he always helped me when he could. The microwave beeped and he removed the bag.

“Come on, Disney is waiting,” he smiled walking around to me a wrapping and arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. My heart leapt in my chest.

The thing was, I had a crush on Peter Parker, it had been a slow realization, a really slow realization in the last few months. I hadn’t wanted to say anything because I was positive he didn’t feel the same way, plus he had his own things to worry about. Being Spiderman his main one. I really didn’t want to fuck things up between us either, I had heard too many horror stories about best friends dating and I didn’t want that to happen between us. So instead I had stayed quiet keeping my thoughts and feelings to myself as best I could.

“Oh you’re watching one of my favourites!” the smile that stretched across his face was adorable as he jumped onto the lounge and got comfortable patting the spot beside him for me. Giggling I took up the spot and reached across taking a handful of popcorn before pressing play and getting comfortable.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken to a loud echoing bang. I jerked upright gasping my heart hammering in my chest.

“Sophie,” his tone was calm, turning my head I saw him, he had moved so he was leaning forward a little. I swallowed and tried to calm my racing heart by inhaling deeply. Thunder rumbled and I shuddered. “Hey Sophie…” his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me close to him, leaning back in the chair.

“Can you tell Thor to lay off?” my voice shook as I spoke, but the question made the male laugh as he squeezed me tighter.

“I’ll see what I can do next time I see him,” smiling I turned my face so the side of my face was pressed against his chest. I heard his heart beat, it was steady, calm. His fingers began to trace circled on my shoulder and I felt my eyes getting heavy again.

“Peter,” I began. My stomach knotted tightly and every fibre in my body was telling me to back off.

“Yeah.”

I lifted my gaze to meet his, his dark eyes met mine, the intensity in them nearly caused me to shut up, I cleared my throat and looked away. “nothing.”

“What?” he chuckled softly as he lifted my head so I was looking at him again.

“I really like you,” the words tumbled out of my mouth before I really thought, the smile on his face faltered and quickly I snapped my lips shut and moved away from him. “Sorry… I uh…” I quickly got to my feet and stepped away grabbing the half empty bag of popcorn off the floor, “Never mind.” my heart was beating erratically and this time it wasn’t because of the storm. I turned to walk into the kitchen but was stopped when he caught my wrist in his hand and pulled me to him. I stumbled falling onto his lap.

I didn’t have a chance to do anything before I felt his lips on mine. It was gentle, barely there.

“I really like you too,” he whispered against my lips. The confession took me by surprise but at the same time a feeling of happiness washed over me, so strong that tears formed in my eyes. “Can… Can I kiss you again?” the trepidation in his voice caused my heart to stutter.

“Please,” the smile that spread across his face caused me to melt. his left hand lifted cupping my check his thumb tracing small circles, slowly I placed my hands on his neck feeling his pulse quicken. His lips were on mine, this time it was still gentle but there was more confidence. I tasted the saltiness of popcorn on his lips and I couldn’t get enough. His tongue ran along the seam of my lips and I opened them feeling his tongue dance with mine.

I didn’t want the kiss to stop but I was becoming light headed, I didn’t know if it was from the kiss or all the happiness that was bubbling inside me. Gently I pulled away from him a smile stretched across my face.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Yeah.” a loud clap of thunder rang out again and the power flickered causing me to flinch. “think you could distract me for a little while longer?”

“I like the sound of that,” he laughed before pulling me close again out lips meeting both of us laughing and melting into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third installment and I thought who would be better for this prompt then the one and only Peter Parker..
> 
> Please Enjoy


	4. Hello Kiss - Tony Stark

It had been a long week, work had been flat out and all I really wanted to do was zone out, maybe take a long relaxing bath, listen to some calming music, drink a few glasses of wine and start the weekend off right.

I was lost in my thoughts, a dopey smile spread across my face as I placed the key to my front door in the lock and twisted, pushing it open and kicking my heels off sighing relieved at the feeling of hardwood under my feet. 

I placed my handbag on the coat rack and pulled my jacket off throwing my keys on the small table that sat near the front door. I dropped my jacket where I took it off, too tired to care and too desperate to get out of my work attire. As I walked into the kitchen I had my blouse unbuttoned and was shrugging out of the item when I was startled by the sound of his voice.

“Well hello there,” Lifting my head I gazed at Tony Stark who stood in my kitchen in casual attire, bottle of red wine in his hand and a cheeky smirk spread across his face as his dark eyes roamed my half naked body. I didn’t say a word instead I ran over to him and jumped wrapping my legs around his waist peppering his face with kisses. He laughed, I heard the bottle be discarded onto the bench and his hands were on my arse keeping my in place. “Miss me?” Pulling back from the male I cupped his face in my hands and smiled down at him.

“You better believe it,” I laughed when he placed me down on the island in my kitchen, his hands moving so they cupped my neck. My legs unwound from his waist as he moved closer to me. This time when our lips met it was a deeper kiss, his lips moving with mine, my hands moved as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His hands trailed down my neck, and down my chest giving my tits a cheeky squeeze eliciting a laugh from me, he smiled into the kiss, his tongue snaking out and catching me a little by surprise, his hands stopped at the middle of my back his warm fingers splayed across my exposed skin.

It had only been a week since I had seen Tony but the excitement that bubbled inside me made me feel like a school girl all giddy and giggly. When we finally pulled away from each other, as hard as that was to do, I giggled, feeling alive and full of energy.

“If this is the hello I get everytime I spend more than a day away from you I’m gonna do it more often.”

“Maybe you should.”

“Think you could cope?” there was a note of skepticism in his voice, he knew me too well.

“Absolutely not.”

“Neither…” his lips pressed against my forehead in a sweet kiss and I leaned into him. “Alright, I have run a bath for you, tea is still a little while off. So how about you get your cute ass into the bathroom and I will bring your wine to you, after it has had time to breathe.”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” I asked as he helped me off the island.

“Maybe once or twice, but I am not opposed to hearing it again.”

“I love you,” with that I pressed a gentle kiss to his nose and headed toward the bathroom. Opening the door I was hit with the smell of sandalwood and rose, there were candles scattered everywhere and my tub was filled to the brim with bubbles and rose petals. “I love you.” I cried out hearing him laugh from the kitchen. I slipped out of the rest of my clothes and stepped into the bathtub, Laying out and moaning at how heavenly it was.

“Save those for later,” I watched as the male bought a generously filled glass of red wine to me, reaching with soap covered hands I gripped the glass in one hand and Tony’s shirt in the other, smashing my lips against his.

“Thank you Tony,”

“Anything for you Ginny, I’ll come get you when the food is ready. So just relax and enjoy the wine.” with that he straightened out and left the room leaving me to relish in everything he had done for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am smashing these out!  
> I hope you all enjoy this little one shot with our Tony Stark


End file.
